brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bound
Bound is a religious fantasy adventure brickfilmInterview with Greg Tull on Small Dev Talk by Monitogo Studios, directed by Greg Tull and produced by Monica Tull.Bricks in Motion directory listing[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nttd12fL2Mg Bound on YouTube] It is a feature length brickfilm. It was released in 2015 on paid content DVDs, but after running into some legal trouble with The LEGO Group, it was uploaded to the internet to be viewed for free in 2016. Plot Cast *Greg Tull as Nathan *Chad North as Micah *Jessica Tull as Abigail *Nathaniel Filippelli as Zathen *Brendan Tull as Boss thief, Rude soldier *David Lingner as Rowan Mowbrey, Dark Hood *Anthony Tull as Wolf thief, Brutus Mowbrey *Jacob Sims as Banana thief *Jeremy "Bear" Hanrahan as Hammer thief, Doctor *Randy Melick as Innkeeper *Todd Dieckman as Bad soldier 1 *Emily Burnett/Julia Tull as Emily Mowbrey *Nate Lingner as Geoffrey Mowbrey *Nathan Jacobson as Soldier 6 *Rob Tull as Tower guard 1 *Jerome Dieckman as Tower guard 2, Old prisoner *John Hargrave as Tower guard 3 *Jordan Dieckman as Worried guard *Jacob Parker as Jailer *Ian Jennings, Troy Hanrahan, Hananiah Bechard, The gentlemen at Gospel of Grace Church - Extras Crew *Greg Tull - Director, Editor, Camera, Animation lead, Visual effects *Monica Tull - Producer, Post production supervisor/coordinator, Visual effects supervisor/coordinator *Michael Tull - Executive producer *Gabriel Hudelson - Music composer *Nathan Ashton - Sound design/Mix *Sam Lawlace - Camera, Animator, Lights *Paul Vermeesch - Camera, Animator, Lights *Jessica Tull - Animator, Visual effects, Production accountant *Brendan Tull - Animator, Set constructor, Visual effects *Jeremy "Bear" Hanrahan - Animator, Sound recording, Visual effects *Heidi Hansen - Animator, Post production assistant *Anthony Tull - Animator *Julia Tull - Animator, Visual effects *Joseph Santoyo - Sound design/Mix, Sound recording *Randy Melick - Sound recording *Marcus Schultz - Set constructor *Micah Austin - Visual effects, Systems administrator *Stephen Higginbotham - Visual effects *Alex Lerma - Visual effects *Carter Klassen - Visual effects *Gabriel Everson - Visual effects *James Pettet - Visual effects *Nathaniel Brunner - Visual effects *Timothy Michael Gerard - Visual effects *Casey - Visual effects *Emma Hanrahan - Social media coordinator *Kaeleigh Holt - Post production assistant *Kristian Holt - Post production assistant *Alexandra Lambdin - Post production assistant *Elizabeth Stoyeff - Post production assistant *Anna Stoyeff - Post production assistant *Philip Heinrich - Colorist *John-Clay Burnett - Colorist *The Tull family - Catering *Renee Tull - Production accountant *Byron Willeford - Legal services *Ron Mark - Legal services *Joseph Kane, Northern Ireland Photos - Images *'Chains': **Anna Stoyeff - Writer **Nathan Jaconson, Breanna Buckhout - Performers **Monica Tull, Joseph Santoyo - Producers **Gabriel Hudelson - Music *''Bound'' Classic Castle contest winner - Justin M. *Melick Music - Recording *GoodBear Media - Recording Awards Bound was nominated for 3 awards at the Christian Worldview Film Festival.Christian Worldview Film Festival on the Monitogo Studios website |- | colspan="1" rowspan="3"| | colspan="1" rowspan="3"|Christian Worldview Film Festival |Best Animated Film | Won |- |Best Feature Film | Finalist |- |Best Original Music Score | Finalist |- Production Production of the film began in 2009.Monitogo Studios "Bound" - Our Story A Kickstarter campaign was launched in 2013, from which the project received $14,121 from 155 backers. The film was finally finished in 2015.Bound Release Announcement on YouTube Release and legal trouble The film was released on DVD, which could be bought from the Monitogo Studios website and was slated to have distribution in stores,Bound DVD on LEGO Universe News but The LEGO Group threatened legal action, so in 2016, the film was released for free on the internet. The DVD is no longer available for purchase.Bricks in Motion release thread References Category:Drama brickfilms Category:Religious brickfilms Category:Fantasy brickfilms Category:Adventure brickfilms Category:Feature length brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Festival-winning brickfilms Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Brickfilms that received legal attention from The LEGO Group